102315-Dangers and Relationships Revealed
17:14:47 -- sanguineOracle SO began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:14 -- 17:15:06 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios. Might I have a moment of your time? It regards the Heiress. ) 17:15:36 GG: Yes. I. Have. The. Time. Espeically. If. It. Involves. The. Heiress. 17:16:17 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. First, I must apologize for not having been as forthcoming about a threat to her safety as I could have been, as I intended to handle it before it became an issue. ) 17:16:29 SO: T.T . o O ( However, I learned that your Witch of Delbloom is most uncooperative. ) 17:16:40 GG: Has. The. Witch. Turned. On. Her? 17:16:53 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 17:17:00 SO: T.T . o O ( Would that it were that simple ) 17:17:20 GG: What. Is. This. New. Threat. Then. On. Top. Of. Merrow? 17:17:27 SO: T.T . o O ( I think the witch is merely entertaining the idea of a kismesisitude. ) 17:17:32 GG: .... 17:17:41 SO: T.T . o O ( One of the humans, Jack, is not a human at all. ) 17:17:57 GG: Jack? 17:17:57 SO: T.T . o O ( And Aaisha has had many conversations with him. ) 17:18:00 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 17:18:32 GG: I. Shall. Have. To. Ask. The. Others. About. That.... My. Interactions. With. The. Humans. And. This. Jack. Have. Been. Nonexistant. 17:18:41 GG: But. He. Is. A. Threat. To. Her? 17:18:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 17:19:06 SO: T.T . o O ( Jack is not a human. He is a creature like me. ) 17:19:18 SO: T.T . o O ( In fact, he is the one who ripped out my eyes. ) 17:19:24 GG: The. Jade. Blood. You. Mentioned. 17:19:36 GG: How. Many. More. Of. Your. Species. Are. Involved. In. This. Business. 17:21:32 GG: Oracle? 17:21:35 SO: T.T . o O ( There are two others. Vigil, and possibly scarlet. ) 17:21:43 SO: ((sorry my mouse died)) 17:21:50 GG: ((gotcha)) 17:22:12 GG: Possibly. Scarlet. Due. To. Her. Being. Dead. 17:22:40 GG: I. Wish. To. Ask. More. On. That. But. Continue. On. About. The. Threat. Jack. Is. Posing. To. Aaisha. 17:22:45 SO: T.T . o O ( It depends on if you choose to return her to the realm of the living. Or her ghost awakens. ) 17:22:53 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. ) 17:24:52 GG: So. How. Exactly. Is. Jack. Posing. A. Threat? Is. This. A. Current. Issue. Or. A. Situation. That. Will. Come. Up. Once. We. Are. In.... The. Medium. 17:26:01 SO: T.T . o O ( Right now, Jack is mostly powerless. Cut off from them powers granted by the Medium. ) 17:26:24 SO: T.T . o O ( Once the humans enter the game, he will have access to those powers. ) 17:26:33 SO: T.T . o O ( And he becomes much more fearsome. ) 17:26:47 SO: T.T . o O ( He has a lot more practice using them than any of you. ) 17:27:29 GG: Than. Any. Of. Us? We. Are. Afforded. Powers? Are. They. Similiar. To. Your. Own? 17:29:35 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes and no. ) 17:30:20 SO: T.T . o O ( You will be afforded powers in some sense, but the thing to remember is you will be new to using them. I have had ages to practice, and hone mine. ) 17:30:40 SO: T.T . o O ( At first, you'll barely be able to do anything. ) 17:31:09 SO: T.T . o O ( It will only be when you have undergone the trials your land presents, that you might be capable of impressive feats. ) 17:31:47 GG: So. We. Will. In. Effect. Become. Mythical. Like. The. Trolls. Of. Old.... 17:32:40 GG: But. Before. That. Point. We. Will. Need. To. Handle. Jack. I. Take. It. 17:33:05 GG: If. He. Is. As. Powerful. As. You. Have. Stated. How. Are. We. To. Deal. With. This. Situation? 17:34:02 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't honestly know, yet. ) 17:34:23 GG: I. Have. Another. Related. Question. 17:34:30 SO: T.T . o O ( I was planning to have Ramira steal the Engineer's drop pod, retrofit it to FTL travel, and go killhim, but... ) 17:34:32 SO: T.T . o O ( yes? ) 17:34:53 GG: How. Am. I. To. Deal. With. The. Blue. Eyed. Beast. As. I. Search. For. Scarlet? 17:36:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Vigil's motivations are his own. I think he will leave you be while you search for her tomb. ) 17:36:48 GG: So. That. Is. The. Vigil. You. Mentioned.... 17:36:55 SO: T.T . o O ( He may become overwrought at delays, however. ) 17:37:24 GG: But. If. I. Search. For. The. Tomb. Will. He. Not. Be. Close. Behind. Me? 17:37:39 GG: Would. That. Not. Complicate. Your. Plans. If. He. Takes. Scarlet? 17:38:05 GG: Or. Does. Something. To. Me. Once. I. Have. Led. Him. To. Her? 17:39:13 SO: T.T . o O ( Vigil and I avoid each other. And Vigil does not figure into my plans. ) 17:39:51 GG: So. It. Is. Not. Him. That. You. Are. "Playing. A. Game. Of. Cat. And. Mouse." With? 17:40:10 SO: T.T . o O ( I do not know what he plans to do to Scarlet. Considering their past relationship, and that she was the one who convinced him to go to his death, it is not my concern. ) 17:40:17 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 17:40:37 GG: That. Leaves. It. To. Be. Jack. Then. 17:41:52 GG: Wait.... Convinced. HIM. To. Go. To. HIS. Death? 17:42:43 GG: Has. There. Been. A. Mistake. In. Pronouns? I. Thought. Vigil. Killed. Scarlet. 17:42:59 SO: T.T . o O ( No. Jack did. ) 17:43:15 GG: It. Would. Seem. I. Was. Blaming. The. Wrong. Party. 17:43:29 SO: T.T . o O ( Do not be so quick to trust Vigil. ) 17:43:50 SO: T.T . o O ( His desire for vengeance would not be surprising ) 17:44:09 SO: T.T . o O ( and in our culture, at least, he has every right to kill her again, should she live. ) 17:45:34 GG: Especially. If. He. Was. Indeed. Killed. By. Her. Machinations.... A. Most. Confusing. Thing. To. Realize. I. Have. Been. Sent. By. One. Who. Has. Died. To. Find. Another. That. Is. Dead. 17:46:45 GG: But. In. Any. Case. From. What. You. Have. Said. Jack. Is. Conversing. With. Aaisha.... So. Is. He. Setting. Up. A. Trap? 17:47:04 SO: T.T . o O ( I wouldn't call his death a result of her machinations, specifically. The situation is complicated. ) 17:47:11 SO: T.T . o O ( I believe so. ) 17:47:29 SO: T.T . o O ( I will not hide the truth from you, he is specifically warning her against trusting me. ) 17:47:53 GG: Would. He. Have. A. Reason. To. Say. Such? 17:48:01 SO: T.T . o O ( And now that she and Nyarla are in a flushed relationship, I believe she will see any attempts to convince her otherwise as jealousy because of my indiscretions. ) 17:48:14 GG: .... 17:48:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Our culture is not like your culture. He became angry at me for my inexperience with my visions, and took my eyes. ) 17:48:47 GG: I. Think. You. Are. Mistaken. There.... Nyarla. Specifically. Told. Me. He. Only. Thought. Of. Aaisha. In. A. Platonic. Way. 17:49:03 GG: He. Was. Quite. Insistant. On. That. 17:49:12 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh, am I misunderstanding what a <3 means when exchanged between two trolls? ) 17:49:30 GG: What. Do. You. Mean? 17:49:49 SO: T.T . o O ( They exchanged this symbol: <3 ) 17:50:03 GG: First. Off. Where. Did. You. Get. This. Information? 17:50:07 SO: T.T . o O ( and mocked me, saying that my visions had nothing to do with their relationship. ) 17:50:14 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh, the log of their conversation. ) 17:50:25 GG: You.... Were. Given. This. Log? 17:50:31 SO: T.T . o O ( I saw the relationship form, and asked GodOS for the log, and he provided. ) 17:51:03 SO: T.T . o O ( I wanted it for Carayx, because she and Aaisha had exchanged flirtations of a flushed nature. ) 17:51:20 SO: T.T . o O ( and as Carayx is my moirail, I am duty-bound to see to her interests. ) 17:52:14 GG: One. Moment.... I. Am. Trying. To. Gather. My. Thoughts.... 17:52:39 GG: First.... Who. Else. Has. Access. To. "GodOS."? 17:52:52 SO: T.T . o O ( I do not know. I assume Jack. ) 17:53:25 GG: Second.... You. Are. Certain. Aaisha. And. Nyarla. Both. Specifically. Expressed. Flushed. Feeling. Both. In. A. Private. Log. AND. To. You? 17:53:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Only jack, scarlet, vigil and i had initial access. ) 17:54:21 GG: Despite. The. Fact. That. He. Expressed. The. Opposite. To. Me. 17:54:33 GG: Which. He. Was.... Quite.... Insistant. On. 17:54:40 SO: T.T . o O ( what? no, they didn't express it to me, other than being angry that I had acquired the log and given it to Carayx. But Aaisha did break her flushed flirtations with Carayx off immediately afterward. ) 17:55:10 GG: But. It. Was. In. The. Log. 17:55:26 GG: Correct? 17:55:27 SO: T.T . o O ( You are my future partner, Serios. I know it pains you to think that. But, if you request it of me, I am duty bound to give you this log. ) 17:55:41 GG: No. 17:55:53 GG: I. Will. Not. Spy. On. The. Others. Like. That. 17:56:01 SO: T.T . o O ( As you say. ) 17:56:07 GG: It. Is.... Indirect. 17:56:22 GG: And. Things. Said. In. Private. Are. Meant. To. Be. As. Such. 17:56:38 SO: T.T . o O ( Regardless, yes. It was in the log. Please forgive my more indirect methods. I am a female, and sometimes they are the only tools I have. ) 17:57:04 GG: Being. Female. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With. It.... 17:57:20 GG: At. Least. From. A. Troll. Point. Of. View. 17:57:52 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Will. Try. To. Convey. The. Warning.... And. I. Will. Have. Another. Talk. With. Nyarla..... 17:57:59 GG: Just. To. Understand. 17:58:02 GG: Which. Is. The. Truth? 17:58:14 GG: Does. Nyarla. Have. Flushed. Feelings. For. Aaisha? 17:58:45 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. The log wherein they exchanged <3s occured before your last conversation with him. ) 17:59:04 GG: But. I. Mean. From. Your. Sight. 17:59:13 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 17:59:24 SO: T.T . o O ( I always saw that relationship. ) 17:59:39 SO: T.T . o O ( I ignored it when you all began insisting my visions were wrong. ) 17:59:53 SO: T.T . o O ( And hoped they were, for Carayx's sake. ) 18:00:13 GG: I. Just. Needed. To. Know. If. He. Was. Leading. Her. On. Or. Not. Before. I. Went. To. Confront. Him. 18:00:15 SO: T.T . o O ( But, as usual, I was right in the worst way. ) 18:00:31 SO: T.T . o O ( No. He does not intend ill for her. ) 18:00:35 SO: T.T . o O ( But ) 18:00:53 GG: But? 18:01:01 SO: T.T . o O ( He does not take the responsibilities that would come with being *her* matesprite seriously. ) 18:01:23 GG: From. Your. Visions. Or. How. Things. Are. Now? 18:01:36 SO: T.T . o O ( Regardless of her hopes for the future, her identity as the heiress is indelibly linked. ) 18:01:47 SO: T.T . o O ( From how things are. From how he acts. ) 18:02:11 SO: T.T . o O ( skulking about, lying to the heiress's moirail, hiding his feelings. ) 18:02:20 SO: T.T . o O ( These are not becoming activities of her matesprite ) 18:02:27 SO: T.T . o O ( I do not think he means ill. ) 18:02:37 GG: But. He. Will. Need. To. Give. An. Explanation. 18:02:43 SO: T.T . o O ( I think he more requires instruction on his behavior. ) 18:02:44 GG: And. I. Will. Demand. It. 18:02:46 SO: T.T . o O ( As you say. ) 18:02:49 SO: T.T . o O ( It is your right. ) 18:03:33 GG: I. Shall. Go. And. Confront. Him. Now.... Thank. You. For. The. Warning. About. Jack.... 18:03:51 SO: T.T . o O ( Don't mention it. If you need further assistance ) 18:03:55 SO: T.T . o O ( You know how to find me. ) 18:04:03 GG: Of. Course. 18:04:06 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 18:04 -- Category:Libby Category:Serios